


I’m Sorry, Alpha

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [68]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Job, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Knotting, Mentions of Breeding, Omega Reader, Rough Sex, Smut, Throat Fucking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: After ignoring Sam while researching, you decide to make it up to him





	I’m Sorry, Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I finally managed to write a fic! (Lol). Writer’s block has been absolutely murdering me for the last month or so and I’m really sick of it. I hope you guys enjoy this smutty Alpha!Sam fic, and I hope I’ll have more fics soon 😊❤️

The long day of research had led to nothing more then a pounding headache and a very strong desire to go to bed. You glanced up from your book, and frowned when you noticed that Sam still hadn’t come back to join you and Dean in the library. “Where’s Sam?”

 

“He told you he was going to bed, but you just grunted out a ‘kay’ and didn’t even look up. You must’ve been readin’ some juicy information to ignore your alpha like that. Surprised he didn’t throw you over his shoulder like a freakin’ caveman with the look he gave you.”

 

“Oh... I think I should go to bed then... see if he’s still awake.”

 

“Have fun, Sweetheart.” Dean didn’t glance up from his book, and you headed down the hall to Sam’s bedroom that you shared. 

 

“Sam?” You knocked, timidly.

 

After a moment of complete silence, he opened the door and leaned against the frame, making you feel even smaller that you usually felt next to him. “You know you don’t have to knock, Babygirl... I see you finally realized I left.” He chuckled, flashing a playful smile.

 

“I’m sorry, Alpha.” You pouted, the idea to play into his inner alpha coming to mind. Tugging your shirt down lower against your breasts, you pressed out your chest, and gave him a very pouty expression, your lush bottom lip instantly capturing his attention. “Would you be willing to let your disrespectful little omega make it up to you?” You lowered yourself to your knees and looked up beneath your lashes. “I promise I’ll be a very good girl for you.”

 

“Fuck, Y/N.” Sam growled, lifting you easily with one large hand wrapped around your arm. He closed the door and locked you in the room with him, pinning you against the wall and towering over you. “Such a good little slut for your alpha, aren’t you, little omega.”

 

“Yes, Alpha.” Sam lifted you again, this time closing your legs around his waist before pinning you back against the wall. He purred at your effortless submission, and crashed his lips to yours. “I thought I might be able to get you to have sex, but I didn’t expect this.” 

 

“Well, I have to make up for neglecting my big, strong, handsome alpha, don’t I?”

 

Within seconds, you were carried to the bed and unceremoniously dropped into the mattress, Sam’s hungry eyes watched as your supple breasts bounced with the movement, and he tore your tank top over your head, gripping the thin center of your bra and ripping it. “Better.” He growled, and as much as you wanted to whine about your bra, the way Sam was looking at you with lust darkened eyes and his

hands already working at your jeans had you forgetting what complaining even was. “Was my little ‘mega serious about wanting to make up for neglecting me?”

 

“Yes, Alpha. I want you to use me however you want.” You palmed your breasts and tweaked your nipples into hard peaks, looking up at him as he knelt over your smaller body. Sam threaded his fingers through your hair, tightening his grip on a small handful of hair, and guided you to kneel between his legs as he sat on the edge of the bed. He unzipped his jeans and freed his large, hard length, watching as you licked your lips like a common whore. 

 

“I love being the only man that gets to see you like this... You’re so fuckin’ needy and perfect for your alpha. You wanna suck my cock, Babygirl?” You nodded furiously and Sam laughed, “Gotta use your big girl words, ‘mega.”

 

“Please, Alpha.” You begged, unashamed of the desperation in your voice. “I want you fuck my throat and breed my needy little cunt.”

 

“Fuck.” Sam panted, jerking your head closer to his cock and you greedily took as much of him as you could, doing everything he’d taught you in order to please him. Sam held you in place and fucked your throat for a few rough thrusts, but he quickly pulled you off of him when you ran your tongue flat along the base of cock. “If you keep doing that I’m gonna fill that pretty mouth up, does my Babygirl want that instead?” You shook your head ‘no’ the best you could with his tight hold on your hair and he smirked, “Good girl.” He crashed his lips against yours in an animalistic dominance display, uncaring of his taste on your lips, and scooped you into his arms, bringing you to join him on the bed. 

 

He positioned you on all fours and his hand coursed over the curve of your ass, causing you to involuntarily push your ass out towards him in invitation. Sam brought his hand down in four harsh strikes against your ass, two on each side, and he admired the large pink handprints that spanned the entire width of each cheek. “Mmm, Alpha.” You panted, bowing your head to the mattress and spreading your legs for him to see just how wet you were for him. 

 

“I love when you present that pretty little pussy for me, Babygirl... You wanna start slow? I think you deserved to be teased a little.”

 

“No, Alpha, please. I need you to fuck me, I want your thick knot buried deep inside me, wanna feel you stretching me so good.” You whined, wiggling your ass a little to tempt him. Sam’s low growl as he gripped your hips and tugged you flush against his crotch gave you no doubt that your begging had worked. 

 

He bucked up into you, burying his cock to the hilt in one thrust. Sam moaned at how wet and perfect your pussy was for him, as if you had been made just for his cock alone, and he slapped your ass again as he thrust in. “Perfect little omega, always takin’ your alpha’s big, thick cock like a good girl. Does my girl want her alpha’s knot?”

 

“Yes! Please, I need your knot alpha.”

 

“My good girl, begging for my cum. Want me to fill that perfect little womb... make you all nice and swollen with my pups? 

 

“Yes, Alpha, I want you to fill me up, let everyone know who I belong to.”

 

“Fuck.” Sam dug his fingers impossibly deeper into your thighs and you nearly yelped in pain, but the next moment was filled with bliss as his knot swelled inside you and his cum coated your inner walls. He held you in place, the two of you panting and basking in the sheer pleasure of it all, as you came down from your highs. Sam leaned down to kiss your back and grinned against your skin, “You were so perfect, Y/N.”

 

You hummed quietly, “You were perfect too.” A huge yawn escaped you, making your jaw ache and Sam chuckled,

 

“Ready to get some sleep, little ‘mega?”

 

“Yeah.” You smiled at the title and Sam began slowly repositioning both of you, with his knot still inside you, to lay spooning on your sides. “So did I make it up to you?” 

 

His warm laugh split the air and a sense of absolute belonging washed over you, “You made it up a few times, Babygirl... I couldn’t have found a better omega if I tried. I’m glad you came to live with me and Dean.”

 

“Me too, I’m proud to be your omega.”

 

“And I’m proud to be your alpha.” He nuzzled his aged claiming bite that resided permanently against your skin and smiled. “So... round two tomorrow morning?”

 

You giggled, your cheeks filling with blush as you sunk back against his chest. “We aren’t even unknotted from round one yet.”

 

“But we will be by morning.”

 

“I can’t just give into you every time you want sex.” You teased, yelping when he gripped your ass in one handful. 

 

“Maybe tomorrow you’ll give me the chance to persuade you then.” He nipped at the curve of your shoulder and slipped his hand up to massage your breast, smirking when you moaned. “Sounds like someone might already be persuaded.”

 

“I’ll never surrender.” You quietly proclaimed, making him shake his head.

 

“I love you, Y/N.”

 

“I love you too.... Goodnight, Alpha.”

 

“Goodnight, Omega.” Sam tucked the blankets around you both and slowly pulled out, his knot finally having deflated enough, and he rested his head on the same pillow as you, drifting to sleep with dreams of all the ways he could wake you up the next morning.


End file.
